Pyrotechnic Pleasure
by Casa Circe
Summary: He always did enjoy fireworks.


**Pyrotechnic Pleasure**

 _Note: This was written as a gift for Escaflowne NSFW Secret Santa 2018 for my partner, Nehasy! My first fic for 2019 and it's quite risqué but it also features my favorite character._

 _Since Nehasy didn't specify any ships and I'm not too confident about writing Dilandau with any of the Dragonslayers, I decided to take this in a weirder direction – focusing on Dilandau's narcissism and pyromania. Let's face it: if anyone was capable of turning himself on in the show, it would probably be Dilandau – the guy's obsessed with himself._

 _And since it's the new year, I figured fireworks would be an appropriate theme to include. I'm certain Dilandau would have his own way of appreciating a good pyrotechnic show. I'm slightly embarrassed by how kinky this is and how it probably reveals something about myself but overall it was an interesting exercise and definitely not something I've tried before._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Dilandau Albatou was in a festive mood.

The captain of the Dragonslayers had just returned victorious from a decisive battle with an enemy kingdom. The fight had begun with guymelefs and ended with hand-to-hand combat, both styles he excelled in. As much as he enjoyed trying all the technologically advanced weaponry of his Alseides, there was nothing quite like direct physical contact with one's opponents. It made defeating them all the more enjoyable.

The enemy had been decimated and the battlefield left in a blaze of glory, putting the vicious soldier in a most celebratory disposition. But he was not prone to sharing his excitement in a group and he preferred to make merry in his own way. All of his men knew better than to pester him at such moments and they were all aware of how much he valued his privacy. They were happy enough to have achieved victory under his leadership.

As he entered his chambers, he immediately went to his personal wine cabinet, brought out a bottle of the finest red vino and poured some on the goblet on his bed side table. He took a sip of the vintage and sighed contentedly. After finishing one glass of wine, he removed his armor and undressed before stepping into the shower to wash away the day's blood and sweat.

He allowed himself to savor the sensation of water flowing over his naked body, the warmth of the water effectively diminishing his fatigue. He took his time bathing and when he was finished, he stared at his reflection in the mirror for some moments.

Vanity was one of his greatest vices, but he had reason enough to be vain about his appearance. He combed his silver hair with his fingers and was pleased to note that not a strand was tangled. He indulged himself by stroking his face, searching for any sign of a blemish from the fighting. To his immense satisfaction, there was not even the slightest scratch. His complexion remained unmarred, just as it should be.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself smugly, as he put on a robe and stepped back into the room.

He took another sip of wine when some commotion outside caught his attention. He opened the curtains on his large bedroom windows and saw that his favorite part of the new year festivities had finally begun – the fireworks.

This was the only non-combative event that he looked forward to the most, the night sky exploding in a magnificent spectacle of colors and fire. He had hoped that the last battle would not prevent him from witnessing this wonderful exhibition and he had not been disappointed.

He gazed in utter amazement at the impressive display of fireworks, the blackness of the night sky accented with lights of all shapes and sizes and a multitude of bright colors. With every crash or boom that filled the air, more elaborate fireworks painted the sky, from mundane images (at least to his mind) such as the flag of Zaibach to pyrotechnic renditions of dragons, phoenixes, griffins, and other legendary creatures. There were also interesting structures like towers and ships and even pyrotechnic renditions of some of the guymelefs. The artistry was unparalleled.

This lavish exhibition was an annual tradition started by Emperor Dornkirk to assert the power and dominance of the Zaibach Empire. Some grumbled at what they believed to be an extravagance, but Dilandau was always delighted by this and would gravely injure anyone who dared suggest that the new year fireworks should be discontinued. He would not be denied any means of indulging in his love of fire.

As the fireworks continued, Dilandau felt another fire stir in his loins, stimulated by exposure to his favorite element. A wicked grin spread across his face, and he prepared himself to enhance his enjoyment of this yearly event. Not everyone derived such joy from the new year's celebrations as Dilandau Albatou.

Discarding his robe, he climbed onto his bed, which still gave him an excellent view of the fireworks. He positioned himself accordingly, his gaze never leaving the fireworks and he moved his hand between his legs. He moaned as he began to stroke himself, the sights and sounds of the pyrotechnics serving as effective stimulators for his pleasure.

At such moments, he valued his privacy and felt that the presence of a partner was completely unnecessary for him to achieve his goal. He was, after all, the person most knowledgeable about what pleased him most. Another person would only be an unwelcome distraction.

Sometimes, even the sight of a building or enemy guymelef on fire was enough to get him going but the new year's fireworks were a particular pleasure. He was certain that he would not be interrupted and should anyone knock on his door, he would certainly ignore them. And his men knew him well enough not to dare disturb him at this time of year.

The pyrotechnics continued, growing louder and more elaborate while Dilandau continued his ministrations, his own moans growing louder as well. His movements became more frantic as he sensed he was nearing the edge and he was desperate to finish before the fireworks concluded. He knew that it would not be long now and so he needed to make the most of this unique experience as it only came once a year.

As the fireworks show reached its peak, so did he. The sky was suddenly illuminated by a massive dragon in all its glory, unfurling its wings and breathing multi-colored fire across the vast darkness. And alone in his chambers, Dilandau Albatou brought himself to completion.

He lay back against his pillow, allowing the waves of pleasure to wash over him, the intensity of his orgasm having exceeded his expectations. Once he recovered from the excitement, he sighed with satisfaction, and his gaze turned lazily towards the bare night sky. He reached for the goblet of wine on his bedside table and took a long sip, licking his lips afterwards.

He always did enjoy fireworks.


End file.
